


The Behemoth

by schlopreceptacle



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Butt Plugs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Open Relationships, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7596880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schlopreceptacle/pseuds/schlopreceptacle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku, Vegeta and Yorick try out a new toy. Gift fic for TheBehemoth featuring her original character from the Everybody Loves Goku! series, Yorick. Graphic sexual content; please read the tags.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Behemoth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBehemoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBehemoth/gifts).



A sudden shuffling of cardboard and a barely perceptible giggle from Goku woke Yorick from his doze. 

“Now what are you doing?” The vampire peeked out from under the arm slung lazily over his eyes to see his lover fondling a small white box.

Across the bed, on the other side of Goku, the ruckus had woken Vegeta. “Can you guys shut up?” 

“I got us a present.” Goku's wicked grin spelled trouble. Curious, Yorick propped himself up in bed on his elbows. 

“'Us,’” he echoed. 

“Yeah.” Goku began tearing open the box noisily. The sound of cardboard scraping together made Yorick cringe. Even in his post-coital, relaxed state, he wasn't sure if he was in the mood for a surprise. He laid back down and closed his eyes. 

Vegeta yawned loudly and sat up in bed. From Goku’s spot in the middle, plastic crinkled, and Yorick heard the box fall to the floor. “Okay, you ready?!”

“No.” 

He didn’t look right away; but Vegeta did. The Saiyan Prince began to laugh. 

Yorick glanced over. His eyes widened, and he couldn’t help but grin. “And what do you call that thing, Goku?” 

“The Behemoth!” Kakarot announced, as though it were obvious. In his hand he held the most enormous butt plug that Yorick had ever seen. 

The Behemoth, as it were, was a bulbous, conical apparatus, with a wide base that tapered up through undulating bulges until it ended in a rounded tip. It was bright orange.

“Kakarot,” Vegeta said, still laughing, “there's only so much that one man's ass can take in a day.”

“Yorick can handle it!” Goku glanced gleefully back and forth between the two men. 

“Where did you even get this thing?” Vegeta snatched the butt plug from Goku’s fingers and examined it side to side like it was a diamond. Yorick finally sat up, his heart racing. 

“Krillin asked me to come to this store with him to get something for Eighteen. He said he felt embarrassed to go alone. So I went and the guy at the store was asking me about having a girlfriend. I said no, I sleep with men. So he showed me this.” 

“Kakarot, I hope to god you are going to let me use that thing on him.” 

“What?! Why you?” Yorick balked. “Goku got it for me; he should have the privilege of putting it in my ass.” 

“Aww, don’t fight, we can take turns.” Goku took the butt plug back and waved it around absentmindedly. “Besides, I wanna put it in ‘Geta’s ass too.” 

Vegeta scoffed. “This seems like it should be reserved  _ exclusively _ for Yorick.” 

“Yeah, I’d rather not share.” Yorick shot a meaningful look at Vegeta and folded his arms. “Besides, I don’t think Vegeta has the  _ capacity _ for it.” 

“I think if it can fit in Yorick’s ass then it should be able to fit in Vegeta’s too, right?” Goku glanced between his mate and the Prince's lookalike with a sideways smile. 

“It doesn’t work that way, Kakarot!” Vegeta yelled. With an annoyed growl he leapt over Goku toward Yorick’s side of the bed. Yorick let out a yelp as Vegeta yanked away the sheets, flipped him onto his belly and propped up his ass. “Kakarot, he’s still nice and wet from earlier,” Vegeta muttered as he began to tease his fingers around Yorick’s opening. 

“So it probably won’t take too much to get this thing in there,” responded Goku with a smile. 

Yorick’s toes began to curl as he felt Vegeta’s small, deft fingers slowly pressing him open. Beside them, Goku placed the Behemoth onto the bed and moved closer. 

“Can I help?” 

“Be my guest.” Vegeta moved one of his hands away, and soon the warmth of Goku’s huge paw landed on Yorick’s ass cheek. He let out a small hum of appreciation as the two Saiyans fingered him, enjoying the sensation of his hole being stretched tenderly. Before long the feeling intensified; Yorick clenched his eyes shut and uttered rhythmic moans into the pillow with every thrust of the Saiyans’ fingers. The pressure inside him only continued to build, even as a lovely warmth spread through his lower body and stomach. He let out a long, low groan. 

“You’re doing great, Yorick.” Vegeta’s voice had a surprising tenderness to it.

“Did you guys put that thing in already?” he managed to utter. 

“Just a couple of fists,” Vegeta said dryly. 

“I don’t think it’s ever been this big.” Goku sounded awed. 

“I wish I could see it,” Yorick panted from below them. 

“Do you think it’s stretched enough?” Goku whispered. 

“Let’s find out.” Gently Vegeta slid his fist from Yorick’s ass, pulling a desperate whine from the vampire as he did so. The pressure of the stretching had faded, but Goku’s remaining fist still felt delicious deep inside him. 

Yorick closed his eyes and relaxed against Goku’s fist slowly twirling in and out of him, listening to the sound of Vegeta opening the lube and squirting it onto the butt plug. 

“Kakarot should probably do the honors,” he said. Yorick’s grin was hidden in the pillow. 

“Aww, ‘Geta!” Goku slowly removed his fist. Yorick let out a sigh. “Ready, Yorick?” 

“Mmm,” Yorick acquiesced. He trembled in anticipation. Before this day, he had almost begun to wonder if he would ever discover the peak of Goku and Vegeta’s depravity. Not that he had been unsatisfied… no, each time they fucked there seemed to be more pleasures unlocked and experienced. But this? This was like a dream come to life! 

The vampire relaxed as he felt Goku's gentle hands guiding the Behemoth into the wet and widened hole. In went the tip, the first round bulge of the toy… then the second… 

He couldn't help the strange sounds coming from his throat as Goku pressed the plug deeper and deeper. 

The Saiyan paused. “How you doing?”

Yorick grit his teeth. The pressure of being filled and the way the undulations of the toy brushed against his prostate made him dizzy. “I… I want this,” he muttered, biting the pillow. 

“Good,” Goku whispered, “cuz we still got a little ways to go.”

“I wouldn't call it little, Kakarot,” Vegeta said. Yorick growled.

“I can handle it. Give it all to me.”

Goku resumed. The next bulge of the toy proved a greater challenge. Yorick felt the cool drizzle of lube on his backside and groaned as Goku's fingers spread it around. The touch relaxed him; and within moments his muscles pulled the plug in further. 

“We're almost there!” Goku announced. 

Yorick looked up and back. Seeing Goku seated naked next to him, gently shoving an orange butt plug into his ass, filled him with joy. Nearby, even Vegeta seemed to be waiting in anticipation, the boner between his legs an even stronger indication of his excitement.

“What, Vegeta?” Yorick found the effort to tease. “You like seeing your ass stretched to its limits?”

Vegeta shot back a sneer and lewdly stroked his dick. “My ass is fatter than yours. But it still looks good with that thing in it.”

Goku gave Yorick's back a warm rub. “Ready?”

“Give it to me.” The rushing blood and stretching and adrenaline had made him feel high. He spread his legs further and let his body relax. On cue, Goku began the next push. Discomfort radiated through him, but not pain; he shuddered and cried out as the stretching reached the next level. He sensed Goku's hesitation. “Don't stop,” he ordered through gritted teeth. 

The widest point of the Behemoth entered his asshole. He breathed deep and let out a keening moan. The pleasure rivaled that of fucking someone else, of being fucked; and it was only magnified by the fact that his darling Goku was the one lovingly doing it to him. With gratitude he whispered his lover's name again and again as the remainder of the plug made its way inside. 

“Mmph,” he moaned, appreciating the sensation of fullness as he clenched around the plug.

“He looks good with that thing in there, doesn’t he ‘Geta?” Goku’s warm hands rubbed Yorick’s tensed ass cheeks. 

“Mm-hmm.” Vegeta came closer. Yorick couldn’t see what he was doing, but soon he felt the plug being moved ever so slightly inside of him. He gasped as it pressed on all sides of his innards, including the sweetest spot of all.

Roughly, Vegeta flipped him onto his back, and in moments both cocks were in his face. 

“I wanna see you make yourself come, Yorick,” Goku said as he took his dick in his hand. 

Watching Goku and Vegeta jerking themselves off so close to his face filled him with lust, and before long his own cock was hard again, enhanced by the sensation of the Behemoth massaging deep within his ass. 

“Just look at him. Such a little slut, aren’t you?” Vegeta’s dirty-talking never failed to send him closer to oblivion; his hatred for the Saiyan Prince only fueled the eroticism of his humiliation. 

His vision blurred as he clenched around the toy, listening to the grunts and slapping balls and foul words coming from his Saiyan lovers. Finally Yorick tensed as his long-awaited climax rocked through him. His voice caught in his throat, hoarse now as he cried out at the wave of pleasure that radiated through every part of his body. He arched up as a stream of cum splashed across his stomach, reaching up to his chest. 

Within moments the two Saiyans kneeling above him came almost in unison, Vegeta’s splattering onto his face while Goku’s mingled with his own on his chest. 

The room fell quiet but for light panting and a contented sigh from Yorick as he wiped Vegeta’s cum from his cheek. 

“Goku, you’ll help me get this thing back out, right?” he asked, finally opening his eyes. 

He saw the two Saiyans exchange a look. “I think it’s Vegeta’s turn now,” Goku said with a wink. 

“Hope you’re ready.” Vegeta rubbed his hands together and began moving in. 


End file.
